


Woven Together

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, Cum Eating, Drugged Sex, F/F, Hair Pulling, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Praise Kink, Scratching, Spanking, Threesome, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: A few years ago, Vriska managed to find her way to Earth-C. Her time in the Furthest Ring left tied her to the place, and now she is able to go there whenever she needs space. Floating through dream bubbles, Vriska stumbles on fragments of Alternia, and the souls she finds give her quite the surprise.





	Woven Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, another accompanying piece of art by Carmine because I bounce fic ideas off her a lot  
> [Check it out here!](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/166623118300/some-dolofang-rainbow-drinking-again-why-did-i)  
> EDIT: Carmine, the absolute darling, [drew a second scene from this fic!](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/168082699247/inspired-by-a-good-friends-super-hot-fic-you)
> 
> As a note for the DoloFang part, they're from a doomed timeline where they first met before The Dolorosa went into the caverns, so as adults their relationship was very different from canon.
> 
> Also rainbow drinkers with aphrodisiac venom is great, and I like the idea of them being able to mesmerize higher-blooded trolls through eye contact like vampires.

She had never seen a Rainbow Drinker actually feed before.  _ Is this what Kanaya looks like when she feeds, too? _ Vriska wondered, her hand shifting to rub gently between her legs as she watched the scene unfold. Mindfang's head was pulled back as far as it could go, and the Dolorosa glowed brightly as her fangs dug into the exposed neck, one hand buried in Mindfang's hair, the other roughly scratching down her chest.

Mindfang’s mouth was half open as a groan escaped her throat, her face flushing cobalt as the Dolorosa’s venom filled her veins. Her breathing quickly became ragged as two blue streaks rolled down her chest and the Dolorosa squeezed at her hip. The two of them were naked, a pile of their mixed clothing laying on the floor near them, topped almost comically with Mindfang’s tricorn hat.

Vriska couldn’t take her eyes off the pair, even as the Dolorosa’s glow started to hurt. Her fingers fumbled with the zipper of her jeans as the Dolorosa drank deep from Mindfang, the latter squirming against the former and letting out louder groans. The Dolorosa held her hips firmly, keeping Mindfang close, and Vriska shivered as her fingers finally worked into her fly and pressed against her sheath.

It didn’t take long for Vriska’s bulge to start working its way out of her sheath, and she blushed as she noticed Mindfang’s doing the same. One of the Dolorosa’s hands slid forward and pressed against the emerging tentacle, letting it wrap around her fingers. Mindfang shuddered and let out a gasping moan, squirming weakly as the Dolorosa’s feeding took its toll. The Dolorosa’s eyes pulled away from her prize slowly, and drifted to the open doorway.

Vriska’s breathe snagged in her throat as the Dolorosa’s glowing eyes locked with hers. She froze up completely, hand in her pants and her bulge wriggling past it.  _ Shit. _ Vriska had stumbled on the two of them while wandering through dream bubbles, and she now realised just how exposed she had been while staring at them. The corner of the rainbow drinker’s mouth curled into a smile and her free hand rose up to beckon Vriska forward as her glow dimmed to a more bearable level.

Really, she should have at least turned away from the display, or run at top speed from the dream bubble, but something about the Dolorosa’s aura compelled her to obey, and soon enough she found herself standing in front of the pair, looking down at where they sat. The Dolorosa’s finger snapped down and Vriska dropped to her knees quickly. She shivered slightly as the Dolorosa slowly pulled her fangs from Mindfang’s throat, causing a few more dribbles of blood to seep out before she dragged her tongue across the wounds, smearing cobalt over her neck but sealing the holes.

“Darling, we have a guest.” she cooed, and Mindfang only responded with a slurred groan. The hand tangled with Mindfang’s bulge continued to gently stroke at it as the Dolorosa looked Vriska up and down, sizing her up over the sounds of Mindfang’s groggy pleasure. “Don’t mind her, she’s a little out of it. And you are?”

Vriska finally managed to shake herself free from whatever it was that had kept her entranced, and she was able to quickly find her voice. “Vriska! I’m Vriska!” It came out a little shakier than she had intended but she quickly steeled herself and continued on. “Anyways, sorry for walking in like that I guess. But really you should have had the door shut! Aaaaaaaanyone could have just walked in, you’re lucky it was someone as discreet as me!” Really, it was just common sense. “Dream bubbles like this really aren’t good for privacy, especially when you don’t close do-”

Vriska’s rant was cut off as the Dolorosa let out a sharp laugh, startling Vriska and even rousing Mindfang from her stupor. “Are all cobalts this long-winded? You talk almost as much Mindfang.”   
  
At the sound of her name, Mindfang slowly straightened herself up against the Dolorosa. Her eyes opened a crack as she took in the younger troll sitting in front of them. “Mmm, found us a new toy have you, Dolo? And I thought I was the only cobalt you needed. How long was I out?”   
  
“Only a few moments. It seems young Vriska here stumbled on our little display, and when I noticed she was watching with such  _ excitement _ I simply had to invite her in.” Mindfang shifted back as the Dolorosa gave her bulge a soft squeeze, and when Vriska’s face flushed blue, finally noticed the bulge writhing out of her pants.   
  
“She certainly looks excitable.” Mindfang moved to reach a hand out towards Vriska, and the younger troll started to shuffle back, but before she could make contact the Dolorosa’s hand slipped back into her hair and yanked her back. She let out a sharp groan at the tug, and the Dolorosa turned back to face Vriska again with a smile. “Oh do excuse her rudeness Vriska, sometimes my darling here just forgets her place.”

“I-its fine! I wasn’t scared or anything, I could’ve handled her.” The Dolorosa’s grin widened. “It’s not like I haven’t handled trolls bigger than me before. Back on Alternia I had to dominate everyone around me to feed my lusus. I’m the  _ toughest _ .”

“Well, far be it from me to doubt you, Vriska. What do you think, Mindfang? Should we give her a chance to wrangle you?” The Dolorosa leaned in close to Mindfang’s ear. “Are you gonna be a good girl for her?” A soft nip to Mindfang’s ear caused her to shudder and melt into the Dolorosa again, and Vriska gulped back her nerves.

_ I can do this. _ The Dolorosa nodded with a smile, and Vriska slowly shifted forward. She set her hand on Mindfang’s thigh and the larger troll shivered slightly under her touch. She was still sensitive from the feeding, and the Dolorosa continued to gently tug at her hair. Vriska’s hand slowly slid higher and when she reached Mindfang’s bulge, the Dolorosa pulled her cobalt stained hand away, inviting her to grab it.

The blue tentacle writhed around Vriska’s fingers, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Mindfang gasped quietly, and Vriska took that as a sign to continue, starting to slowly stroke along her length. The Dolorosa nodded approvingly and moved her attention back to Mindfang, leaning in to kiss along her neck. Mindfang let out a soft moan and started to squirm under the ministrations of the two other trolls.

Vriska’s grip was uncertain but firm, and the Dolorosa had started to squeeze Mindfang’s hip. “Don’t forget her nook, Vriska. Sluts like her need attention to both.” Vriska nodded and bit her lip, gingerly slipping her fingers down past Mindfang’s bulge towards her nook. Her fingers traced along the slit, and Mindfang let out an appreciative moan, pressing down onto Vriska’s hand impatiently.

Vriska let out a soft gasp of her own as Mindfang’s bulge wrapped around her wrist suddenly, tugging her hand harder against her nook. The Dolorosa quietly laughed, and Vriska shot her a weak glare before slipping a finger into Mindfang’s nook. Mindfang made another noise and flexed around Vriska’s finger, and her bulge pulled tighter around her wrist. Vriska grinned at the noise and slipped another finger into the tight slit, slowly pushing both digits in as far as she could.

The Dolorosa had sunk her fangs back into Mindfang’s neck and her hand scored another set of lines down the cobalt’s chest, leaving crisscrossed blues streaks across the dark grey skin. Vriska had her eyes locked between Mindfang’s legs, grinding the palm of her hand against the base of Mindfang’s bulge and curling her fingers in her nook. 

Mindfang, for her part, could do little more than squirm, whimper, and groan. The Dolorosa’s venom raced through her system again and Vriska’s hand, while inexperienced, was more than enough for her hypersensitive body. Her hips rocked weakly against the fingers pressing into her, and her slurry leaked everywhere, dripping off of Vriska’s hand and onto the floor. Vriska started to curl her fingers faster, and Mindfang let out a needy moan, shuddering as more of her slurry dripped out of her.

The Dolorosa pulled off of Mindfang’s neck again, licking at the smears of blood left behind as her hand drifted down to her bulge, peeling it from around Vriska’s wrist. Her grip was surer than Vriska’s, and Mindfang squirmed at the sudden warmth around the tentacle. Vriska focused more on Mindfang’s nook as the Dolorosa took over her bulge and they quickly found a matching rhythm, Vriska pressing her fingers in as the Dolorosa’s hand was on the downstroke.

Mindfang started to whine and twitch, and Vriska could tell she was getting close. She could feel her clamping down around her fingers, and her bulge was writhing intensely in the Dolorosa’s hand. Vriska looked up at her and the Dolorosa nodded, stroking the blue tentacle in her hand faster and harder. It didn’t take much longer for the combined stimulation to finally overcome Mindfang and with a gasping cry she came.

Blue slurry practically launched into the air as the large troll came undone. The Dolorosa kept her grip on Mindfang’s bulge and kept it pointed up, causing the majority of the slurry to spray up onto her own stomach. Vriska could only stare at the display, even as Mindfang’s nook leaked slurry all over her hand. Seeing another troll cum like this was… something else. “Holy shit.”

“She does love to be the center of attention, don’t you my little slut?” Mindfang whimpered and bucked her hips in response. Vriska finally pulled her fingers free, looking at the mess covering them in wonder. “That sure was… an experience…” Vriska thought out loud. The Dolorosa simply smiled at her and looked into her eyes.   


“Lick it clean.” Vriska froze up before nodding and bringing her hand to her mouth slowly. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out and dragged it over her finger, clearing a rough line of slurry from the skin. It had a bitter, salty taste to it. Far from pleasant, but not nearly the worst thing she had tasted. It didn’t take her long to work over the rest of her hand, a few minutes at most, and when she was finished her hand was largely clean.   
  
“Good girl, Vriska.” The Dolorosa purred, laying Mindfang gently on the floor before shifting behind Vriska, slipping her hand around her waist and tugging at her shirt. It didn’t take much to convince Vriska to lift her arms, and the shirt was tossed aside moments later.

“Such a good girl. But we aren’t finished yet.” The Dolorosa’s hand slid down past her hips, tugging Vriska into her lap as her fingers deftly loosened her jeans. Vriska shivered as she felt the warm jade’s bulge start to squirm against her back. Her pants were quickly pulled off her legs, and now she was as naked as they were, only her panties left on, but her bulge had long wriggled past them and they were soaked with pre-slurry and arousal.

Mindfang had started to regain her senses, and slowly lifted her torso from the ground. Seeing the Dolorosa behind Vriska, she grinned and shifted her hips forward, spreading her legs to display her nook. The Dolorosa reached down and wrapped her warm fingers around Vriska’s bulge, leaning forward to position her between Mindfang’s legs. Vriska’s hands moved to either side of Mindfang’s body, keeping herself from falling over, as she felt the Dolorosa guide her bulge forward. “Ready, sweetness?”   


Vriska gulped again, but nodded, and let out a groan as the Dolorosa’s hips pushed her into Mindfang’s nook. Mindfang whined softly as the tentacle spread her sensitive flesh, leaning up to press her lips against Vriska’s. The Dolorosa grinned at the display under her, and pressed herself against Vriska’s back, shivering a little as her bulge started to wiggle between the smaller troll’s legs. Her hand slipped down to tug Vriska’s panties out of the way and her bulge quickly found the cool, slick hole, worming its way in as the Dolorosa held her hips still.

Mindfang’s tongue pressed into Vriska’s mouth, and the inexperienced troll found herself whimpering as her bulge and nook were assaulted with new sensations. Mindfang was cool around her compared to the Dolorosa’s hand, while the warm tentacle penetrating her from behind slowly stretched her open. She moaned openly into the kiss when Mindfang squeezed around her, and the Dolorosa’s hips began to press against her harder, forcing her own bulge deeper into Mindfang. The larger cobalt’s hands slid around her waist, while the jade’s slipped under her arms to grope her chest, skillful hands teasing her nipples and coaxing further moans into the kiss.

The Dolorosa leaned her head down, nuzzling into the back of Vriska’s neck and pressing hot kisses to it. She set a slow pace of thrusts, each one pushing herself deeper into the smaller troll, and forcing her to thrust into Mindfang. Slowly but surely, the Dolorosa worked her bulge into Vriska’s tight nook, stretching it around herself snugly. Vriska felt like she was being devoured, the troll under her roughly kissing her lips and squeezing around her bulge, while the troll behind her rutted into her nook and pressed her hot lips against her neck. She nearly lost herself when she felt fangs brush across her skin.

Mindfang’s hands squeezed her hips, and for an instant Vriska wondered why it felt like she was preparing to catch her. And then the Dolorosa’s fangs pressed in and she saw stars. There was a brief moment of pain, but it was wiped away almost instantaneously as rainbow drinker venom rushed through her veins. She went limp as every nerve in her body lit up, and the sensations of being penetrated and penetrating became all but overwhelming. Mindfang’s hands kept her steady though, and the older troll began to press kisses along the free side of her neck, freeing her mouth to let out slurred groans and barely understandable requests for  _ more. _

The Dolorosa grinned against her neck and started to thrust harder, greedily swallowing the blood leaking from the punctures. Vriska was weakly bucking her hips between the two larger trolls, sandwiched as she was she couldn’t get much movement, but they both took the hint and started to fuck her faster. Every deep thrust of the Dolorosa’s hips forced Vriska sheath-deep into Mindfang, and the three of them let out gasps and groans. Vriska flexed as best she could around the Dolorosa, and her bulge squirmed inside of Mindfang, throbbing as she neared her peak.

Mindfang let her head drop back to the floor and started to moan loudly. She was still sensitive, and Vriska’s guided fucking finally pushed her past her limit again. Slurry sprayed up their bodies as Mindfang let out another load, her bulge trapped between their stomachs, and more leaked out of her nook around Vriska. Vriska leaned in and pressed a rough kiss to the moaning Mindfang’s lips, biting her lower lip and groaning in return.

The Dolorosa pulled herself up from Vriska’s back, and slid her hands down to Vriska’s hips, squeezing them roughly as she started to pound into her nook harder. Mindfang clung to Vriska, digging her fingers into her back as she rode through her orgasm, flexing around her bulge in time with the Dolorosa’s thrusts. Vriska’s voice grew louder and more unrestrained as the two of them worked in concert. Mindfang tangled a hand in Vriska’s hair, and pulled her harder into the kiss, working her tongue into her mouth again.

Finally, Vriska broke, and let out a cry around Mindfang’s tongue as she climaxed. Her bulge pulsed deep in Mindfang, and let out a heavy load of slurry deep into the eager troll. Her hips locked against Mindfang’s, and she fell fully into her. Every time the Dolorosa’s hips mashed into hers, she was squeezed deeper into Mindfang, and another pulse of slurry escaped her bulge. Mindfang kept her mouth pressed to Vriska’s, invading with her tongue hungrily as Vriska whimpered and came.

The Dolorosa grinned down at the two cobalt sluts under her, and redoubled her thrusts, groaning as she started to near her own climax. She shifted one of her hands from Vriska’s hip, pulling back and delivering a sharp smack to her ass. The troll under her let out a surprised whine and tightened around her bulge deliciously, so she repeated the action a second, and the a third time. Each strike caused Vriska to whine and tighten around her, and the Dolorosa reveled in the sensation.

It only took a few more swings for the Dolorosa to finally feel her orgasm well and truly rise in her. Her hand slipped back to Vriska’s hip, her ass now a light shade of blue, and she gripped hard as she started the final series of thrusts. She bent down with each thrust until she could press her fangs into the back of Vriska’s neck again, letting out a shuddering cry as she slammed herself in one last time and exploded inside of her.

Vriska all but screamed into Mindfang’s lips as the Dolorosa unloaded into her nook, rainbow drinker venom mixing with the sensation and throwing her into another orgasm of her own. The Dolorosa’s pulses of slurry quickly filled Vriska to the brim and she began to leak jade onto the floor, mixing with the growing puddle of cobalt. The Dolorosa’s slowly retracted her fangs again, licking the blood from the wounds as she continued to cum into Vriska.

Mindfang finally broke the kiss with Vriska, panting heavily to catch her breath as her fingers stroked through the younger troll’s hair. Vriska collapsed into her chest, panting desperately for air between blissed out whimpers and moans, and the Dolorosa slowly pulled herself from the well stretched hole. Her arms slowly guided Vriska from Mindfang, letting her bulge properly retract. Quickly enough she had the three of them moved from the floor and into a large bed. She pressed herself warmly against Vriska’s back, and reached a hand around to intertwine her fingers with Mindfang’s.

The Dolorosa gently ran her free hand along Vriska’s back and side, pressing soft kisses to her shoulder before shifting closer to her ear and whispering gently. “Good girl Vriska, you did so good. We’re so proud of you.”

Mindfang nuzzled closer as well, stroking Vriska’s hair and kissing along her collarbone. “You’re so beautiful like this Vriska. You were so strong and beautiful tonight.”

Vriska shivered and swallowed roughly, still short of breath. Before she could respond she felt tears start to stream down her cheeks as the venom filtered through her system rapidly. She buried her face in Mindfang’s hair and her body shook with silent sobs as the other two trolls held her close, cooing gently and showering her with praise and affection. Their hands were gentle, relaxing her even as her pent-up emotions poured out, and soon enough one of her hands had found its way to their intertwined fingers. They both let her hand join in and squeezed softly, continuing to kiss and stroke her gently until her body stilled, and her breathing leveled out as she slipped into sleep.   


“How did I ever find such a wonderful matesprit as you, Dolo?”   
  
“Hard work and Serendipity, darling.” The Dolorosa let out a quiet chuckle, curling around Vriska a little more, and Mindfang followed suit, shifting up a bit, first to plant a gentle kiss to Vriska’s forehead, then to press another to the Dolorosa’s lips. They both angled their heads forward, letting their horns meet in the space above Vriska’s head, and shut their eyes. Silence overtook the room as they drifted off together, cocooning around Vriska comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> Vriska needs love, okay? She's done terrible things, yes, but she's a victim too. If I can give Eridan some happiness I can do the same for Vriska.
> 
> As always you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) if you're feeling generous, and comments are always appreciated! Next up: a pale Karkat/Kanaya fic that is a spin off of Aranea's Harem Eightfold, so look forward to that!


End file.
